Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-24435238-20140818030052
Block B 1409/1410. Maya gets Lotus Bombs an opportunity to get discovered when they sign up for a Battle of the Bands; however, Shay comes up with the idea of her and Maya kissing during the performance in order to get more appeal. Clare and Drew's prengnacy is exposed to the whole school, especially when Clare must decide her plan B for Columbia, and Becky tries to find a reason to stay with Drew. Zoe manages to take the Bright Sparks team to the finals, especially when she uses it as a comeback when it is televised. 1411/1412. Jack's father returns from Afghanistan; however, she begins to worry about him when he suffers from PTSD; she goes clubbing to cope, resulting in a drunken threesome with Imogen and Lucy. Alli feels lonely with Dallas never spending time with her, and as Jenna breaks up with Connor due to his bad attitude, Alli seeks affection in him, leading to them having sex. Grace meets Zander, a boy who was so bad he got kicked OUT of the Rubber Room, who helps her let loose by shoplifting, especially when it is used as an act of rebellion against her parents when she pins the robbery on her golden younger sister Lola. 1413/1414. Drew and Becky's relationship is ruined when Drew decides to support Clare through the pregnancy, and a family visit to Luke leads to Becky reaching her breaking point. Yates' return forces Miles to make sure he stays behind bars, while Tristan learns that he contracted AIDs from Grant. Winston plans on bonding with the populars (Frankie, Keisha, Zoe, Connor, Dallas, Seth, etc) by selling test answers to them, landing him in the Rubber Room. 1415/1416. Connor continues to sleep with different girls, forcing Jenna, Alli and Clare to "John Tucker Must Die" him using Grace, who ends up sending him on the right path with their bond over computers, and getting him back into CalTech. Maya and Shay's "relationship" is the only thing their fans care about, and Maya attempts to make the band about the music again by ending the relationship, and singing a song about Cam. Hunter and Lola form a friendship over expressing their feelings through art, allowing him to step away from the computer and getting his father's attention. 1417/1418. Miles finds out about Maya's boyfriend committing suicide, making him angry that she never told him; Tristan realizes that Miles still likes Maya, making him try to sleep with Miles in order to keep him; however, he doesn't tell him about his AIDs; Lotus Bombs begins their first studio album. Imogen tries to get Jack to deal with her father's PTSD by not drinking, especially when she reveals her first girlfriend (Fiona) was an alcoholic. Zoe is afraid of having sex with Zig due to the rape, especially when she is overwhelmed with running for Class President against an overachiever named Brooke and Winston, who uses the election to get back his good reputation. 1419/1420. Drew and Clare's relationship couldn't be any better; however they find out that they must compete for Valedictorian; Drew's work as a stripper is exposed, while Eli tries to workout a plan for the pregnancy; Clare can't handle all of the stress, forcing her to get hospitalized in the end. Grace gives Zander a second chance, however his attempts at an end-of-the-year prank bring her and her friends down when fireworks are set off in Simpson's office. Dallas and Alli reconcile their relationship and end it for good; Rocky's birthday party becomes the perfect opportunity for Bhandallas' final goodbyes, however Rocky's friend's mother recognizes Dallas as a stripper. 1421/1422. It is revealed that Clare suffered a miscarriage; Eli and Drew help her adjust when she falls into post partum depression and doesn't want to do her exams, making her unable to graduate; Jake visits and he takes Clare on a roadtrip in his truck, where they end up helping a cow deliver a baby. Miles finds out about Tristan having AIDs, ending their relationship; he wants to get back together with Maya, however her rejection and a verbal lashing from his father lead to his runaway. Becky meets a Christ Crusader named Olly, who's a priest-in-training, however their relationship doesn't work out when he doesn't want to kiss her, forcing her to go back to Drew.